25 Things About Christmas
by Resacon1990
Summary: 25 Things about Christmas Bujeet and Phinerb style!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Decorations**

Phineas always enjoyed decorating for Christmas. He always enjoyed stringing up the tinsel, throwing around foam as fake snow, hanging up stockings, singing away to himself in the process. But his favourite would always be adding the baubles up on tree, especially when Ferb would be right beside him, a grin on his face as he'd stand up on his tippy-toes to reach the higher branches.

Phineas would always deny that it was because he'd catch a glimpse of perfectly smooth skin as Ferb's shirt rose up on his stomach.

"Hey Phin! Stop drooling and hang up the stars!" Candace called out, throwing a box of said decorations to Phineas and grinning the bright red blush decorating the others cheeks.

No, no it wasn't because of the view did Phineas love decorating.

**Lights**

Laughter erupted through the house, loud laughter that made even the dust lying on top of the shelves quiver with joy. It was a mixture of deep baritone laughter and a higher acoustic laughter, but they mingled together to create a beautiful tune.

"Buford! You are going to hurt yourself!"

"Calm down 'Jeet, its just going to take a minute!"

If one were to look into the large living room of the house, look past the disastrous tree and tangled mess of decorations of every kind on the floor, they would be able to see a grinning man staring down at his face-palming lover as he stood completely wrapped up in lights, artfully arranged to spell "_I love you Baljeet_" on his chest.

**Singing **

There was always one thing that Baljeet looked forward to the most when it came down to Christmas, and he'd always be around at his boyfriends trying to witness it. Buford wasn't one to relax and enjoy the festivities all that much, but it would be obvious when he did begin to though.

Because he would sing.

And Baljeet would be content lying against his chest, pretending to be asleep as Buford sung quietly to himself, lovingly caressing the lyrics to chritsmas carols as they fell from his lips, his fingers trailing through Baljeet's hair in time with the beat and his arms tugging them closer together per word that was spoken.

**Party**

"But Ferb, I don't want to go!" Phineas protested as he was shoved unceremoniously out the door by said other, his lips forming a pout as he stood and started at Ferb's back, waiting patiently for him to turn around from locking the door and witness how adorable he was.

"I don't care Phineas. We promised Mum and Dad we would." He turned around and looked at the other, his eyebrow quirking up at the face Phineas was pulling. "You know how important this party is to them."

"It's a Christmas party. And its only for Dad to show us off to his boss to get in his good books that his sons are successful CEO's. You know that. Its unfair."

Ferb just smiled before stepping forward and looping an arm around Phineas' waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. "It helps Dad, and I'm willing to do it."

Phineas just huffed in response, crossing his arms and looking away from Ferb, refusing to make eye contact.

"Would it help if I told you that Candace and I agreed on her announcing her engagement with Jeremy so we could leave? As a distraction?"

The kiss that Phineas planted on him was an obvious yes.

**Warmth**

When he and Vanessa had broken up, Ferb hadn't been too offended by her declaration of him never being able to have a proper relationship. She'd bitched on about his inability to have compassion for any one or anything, the inability to be warm towards anyone, the inability to be anything but a cold-hearted bastard.

Because he knew she was wrong. So wrong.

He grinned up at Phineas as he wandered over to him, dressed up in his ridiculous Christmas sweater, dragging a Christmas quilt and holding a large Christmas mug filled with hot chocolate over to him. The sight made a certain warmth blossom in his stomach and rise up through his person, especially when Phineas glanced over at their parents and received a nod before scrambling into Ferb's lap.

The wide eyed stares of family friends did nothing to evaporate the warmth that seeped through his bones as his brother proceeded to drape them in the quilt and share the hot chocolate, his eyes twinkling with excitement and nervousness.

Ferb just grinned, kissed his forehead and downed half the mug much to his brothers cries of protest.

**Mittens/Scarf**

"Buford! I do not want to go outside! It is cold and miserable-"

"Then wear some clothes?" the bully interrupted, tugging even harder on Baljeet's hand as he tried to drag him to the door. "Come on Baljeet! I want to go have some fun!"

"Why can we not play a board game inside?"

"Because board games are boring!"

Baljeet huffed and yanked his arm out of Buford grip before folding it across his chest, refusing to look at the other as he pouted in front of him. "It is not like I have extra clothes to wear in this weather anyway. I cannot go outside."

He should've run while he still had a chance. Seeing the delighted look on Buford's face before he sprinted off was adorable, but the consequences weren't the best. When the bully returned, arms covered by extra fabric, Baljeet had swallowed and tried to ask what they were. He was stopped though by Buford throwing a scarf around his neck, tying it in the simple layered knot Baljeet preferred. Without pause he continued though, running his fingers through Baljeet's hair, pressing a few kisses to the locks, before clamping a beanie down on them and turning to Baljeet's hand. His eyes never left Baljeet as he kissed each digit before covering them with gloves.

By the time he was finished Baljeet was redder than a firetruck, blushing from head to toe as he giggled nervously.

"Can we go now?"

He sighed.

"Only for an hour or so."

Buford's whoop of excitement made him grin.

**Christmas Sweaters**

Ferb liked that his step-mother was a knitter. He loved that he could sit down beside her and be lulled to sleep by the gentle click clacking of the needles and the repetitious movement of her hands as they criss-crossed over and over again. Many times he'd fallen asleep and woken up to find the blanket Linda had been knitting finished and draped over him, keeping him toasty warm.

He'd only begun to hate it when the first Christmas they'd had all together, he'd been forced into a Christmas sweater that would've looked better as a rag than anything else. It was tight fitting, sometimes a little bit too small, covered in various shapes of Christmas things and most the time it was unbelievably uncomfortable.

His opinion changed yet again when he was nineteen, driving home with his sister for Christmas with the family. He'd been dreading walking in the house, the painfully tight sweater probably waiting to be thrusted into his arms as soon as he walked in the door and gotten hugs from his parents and brother.

"You know, Phineas loves it when you wear the sweaters," Candace had piped up halfway through their drive from their university in Chicago, looking at him with a pointedly raised eyebrow. He was barely able to hide his blush as he focused on the road in front of him.

"And you know that he's only sixteen. Barely legal."

"He's seventeen in a few weeks," she replied instantly, smirking madly. "And then you can sweep him off his feet and into the yonder sunset and start doing all that m rated stuff."

"I'm shocked you're supporting incest."

"It's not incest Ferb, and its Christmas." She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

Ferb kept the sweater on all night, his heart bursting with happiness when Phineas squealed and kissed him when he realised it.

**Hot Chocolate**

There were only a few things that Buford could stomach that were sweet. He was much like Ferb in the sense that his sweet tooth was small, if not barely existent. He preferred spicy, bitter and even sour tasting things. Double dates normally consisted of Ferb and Buford downing beers or soft drinks whilst their significant others sucked on milkshakes.

But there were a few things that Buford didn't mind the sweet taste of.

Baking, home cooked baking was one thing. Something about having a delicious treat melting on his tongue that'd been baked by someone who actually put time and effort into it, put 'love' into made it so delicious he'd crave more.

The sweet taste of Baljeet was always the biggest one. Whether it was the actual taste of him, his skin so lovingly sugary that he could barely lift his mouth from it for a second, or whether it was the sweet taste in the air whenever he was around, it always drove him crazy.

And then there was the taste of hot chocolate.

Buford grinned and he clutched the mug closer, feeling Baljeet drop down and snuggle into his side as they continued to watch the movie. Nothing could ever, except Baljeet maybe, compare to a hot chocolate clutched in his hands, followed by the sweetened liquid sliding down his throat and warming his insides.

Then again, kissing Baljeet with the taste of hot chocolate still lingering in their mouths and on their lips wasn't too bad either.

**Letter to Santa**

He'd never believed in Santa Clause. It's sad, but he never really had. Maybe when he was little? But he knew that ever since he was seven he'd realised the facts had never added up and that Santa could never really exist. Phineas on the other hand had believed right up until he was eleven and caught their parents out by the tree putting down presents.

He'd screamed at them for half an hour before sobbing in Ferb's arms for the rest of the night.

Worst experience of his life.

But despite not believing in Santa, Ferb had still been forced by Phineas to write letters to him ever since they met. It'd take him weeks and weeks to think up of something that would pass Phineas' inspection, something he did after each letter was written, and would still seem possible to get when their parents would read them.

They finally stopped when they were seventeen, both of them forgetting and not continuing the next year.

So Ferb felt his heart thumping madly in his chest as he turned up clutching a letter in his trembling hand. Twenty-four years old and writing a letter to Santa? How ridiculous. But it didn't stop him from walking up to his brother as soon as he'd entered his parents house and thrusting the letter into his hand.

He'd waiting with bated breath as Phineas had frowned, opened it, frozen, before promptly lunging at Ferb and kissing him senseless.

Candace had picked up the fallen letter, frowning at her brothers antics before a small smile appeared on her face as she showed her parents.

_Dear Santa,_

_I haven't written in a long time. But I felt I needed to, needed to ask you for one thing this Christmas._

_Because all I want, is Phineas._

_Please Santa. Just Phineas. He's all I'll ever want._

_Merry Christmas._

_- Ferb Fletcher_

**Christmas Tree**

Baljeet hated to admit it, but he was short.

Really, it was a heavy burden. He hated being the shortest person out of all of his friends, he really did. Phineas was only slightly taller than him, but Ferb and Buford always made his neck hurt when he had to crane his head back to hold eye contact with them. Ferb had reassured him he'd get a growth spurt one day, but he was not a man in his early twenties and doubting his friends knowledge quite a lot.

But the thing he hated the most, was decorating the Christmas tree.

He could never reach higher than the top of the middle, his tongue sticking out and one eye closed as he strained to reach even a little higher than that point, but it never worked. He'd gotten used to it though, always decorating as much as possible before trekking off to find a chair.

So thats why, on the one occasion he'd dragged his friends over to help him put up the Christmas tree, he squealed when Buford threw him on his shoulders, allowing him to reach the top of the tree. He'd sat stunned for a minute, completely shocked, but Ferb doing the same to Phineas and Buford shoving decorations in his hands shook him out of the little daze.

He'd kissed Buford's cheek in thanks when he'd been put down.

He got his growth spurt halfway through the next year.

**Ribbon**

When Phineas had crashed down beside his brother on the couch, completely relaxed from wrapping millions of presents his mother had bought earlier that day, he hadn't expected Ferb to be asleep. Then again, it would explain why his brother's head had lolled onto his shoulder, and why he was still wearing his beanie, gloves and scarf. With an affectionate smile, Phineas had reached up and tugged off the hot attire before wriggling around to wrap an arm around his brothers waist, and dropped his head on Ferb's before dozing off as well.

Thinking back on it, Phineas was torn between deciding if that had been a good or bad idea.

He'd woken to the cackling sound of his sister, the sound that never screamed good intentions and he'd quickly flicked open his eyes in time to see her step back and grin down at him wolfishly. Without thinking, Phineas had pulled away from Ferb and tried to lung at her, only to cry out as he was instantly tugged back and slammed into Ferb's chest.

Looking down, he'd seen a large amount of Christmas ribbon wrapped tightly around both his and Ferb's torso, lovingly tied up in a beautiful bow at their backs.

"Now, I want you to bloody kiss. Or so help me I'm getting Mum," Candace had cackled, her grin manic. "And you know how family orientated she is around Christmas."

Ferb's laughter had filled the room, and before Phineas had even been able to blink he'd been dragged into a loving kiss.

Thinking back now, Phineas thought again as he hummed whilst tying a santa hat to Perry's head with a ribbon whilst leaning on Ferb's legs, his sister wasn't all that bad.

"Phin'?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Not bad at all.

**Family**

Their mother had always been borderline psychotic when it'd come down to Christmas. Always screeching on about how it was meant for family, and forgiving, and not judging, and if her two sons were to ever get into a relationship that they could all see coming for a mile away because _really _who spends all their time together and don't fall in love then that was just fine with her.

Phineas did emphasize on the _psychotic_.

But it'd only gotten worse when his sister had been converted as well, and had promptly shoved him and Ferb in their old bedroom when they'd come back for Christmas, Ferb having been in England for a years exchange and Phineas having been in Chicago with Isabella learning how to run companies, after watching them cling to each other for over half an hour.

Having a box of condoms smack him in the face, followed by a handful of tubes of lube had been a clear hint on what Candace had expected them to do.

And when they'd come down, both pleased, both red and holding each others hands like lifelines, they'd both been shocked by their mother attacking them screaming "_FINALLY!_", Candace squealing happily with Isabella, Buford clapping Ferb on the back and offering to exchange sex stories, Baljeet giving Phineas a hug in congratulations and their father sitting there bawling his eyes out over how much they've grown up.

Phineas had grinned and looked at them all, eyes lingering on all of their beaming faces before turning around and dragging Ferb into a kiss, laughing at the coos sent their way.

Because thats what family was about.

Accepting.

**Cuddling**

Having known Buford almost his whole life, Baljeet knew almost everything about him. He knew his habits, how he always got up at six in the morning for a run, how he always brought home pancakes for breakfast every day at eight, how he would grin and kiss Baljeet on the cheek every day at nine, whether he was going to work or not.

It was just the way Buford worked.

And Baljeet knew that Buford always, _always_, hated cuddling.

Only when he would be unconscious, just getting into bed when he was exhausted or post orgasm, would be the times he would willingly accept Baljeet's need to cuddle, despite it having to be Baljeet who would raise up one arm before curling up against his chest and dropping it back down.

It was just Buford.

But the one exception to that was always Christmas. Always around the time Buford would miss his dead parents, the family that was no longer there and would always want to feel another person pressed up against his side.

So it would always be on those late nights every night during December, that Buford would be the one to reach out and open Baljeet's arms before curling his large frame against Baljeet's smaller one, bumping his head against Baljeet's hand like a cat would, making Baljeet flex his fingers and start running short strands of hair through them.

But Baljeet never minded.

Because it was just Buford.

**Candy Cane**

For years Phineas had fought back feelings about his brother. He'd always chalked them up to be something they weren't, always convinced himself that the reason he loved watching Ferb tinker with cars was because he wanted to learn how his hands moved instead of wonder just how they would feel against his skin. That he loved watching him read because of the way his body seemed to curl in on itself, not because he wished that he could get the same undivided almost loving attention from Ferb that the book received. That he loved Ferb in general because he was a good guy who you could learn lots from, not because he wished naught more than to be thrown off a cliff only to plunge into a relationship of a romantic sorts with him.

He'd forever deny it.

But his limits were really tested during one Christmas when he was walking through the lounge to get both him and Candace another eggnog as they looked at the lights decorating the backyard, only to be in time to see Ferb lift a candy cane off the tree, unwrap it and promptly begin sucking on it.

No, no the fascination of watching him suck on the candy was not sending shivers down his spine nor exciting him in certain places. And the blush on his cheeks was merely from the heat of the fire roaring, heating up the room to compensate for the cold outside.

But Ferb had turned to look at him, seeming surprised before a huge grin had popped up on his face.

And no, no Phineas had not turned and sprinted out of the room when Ferb had purposefully licked the candy cane in an overly suggestive way, followed by a saucy wink.

Nope. No way. Not at all.

**Presents **

It'd taken him weeks to find one. It'd been easy to find Ferb's, knowing the bastard well enough, and Phineas was probably the easiest person he knew to buy for, he'd appreciate anything. Isabella had been a little harder but he'd quickly found something at some girly shop his mum had taken him to, saying this and that about perfection and Christmas sales, but he hadn't cared too much.

But Baljeet on the other hand? Damn near impossible to buy for.

Buford had mulled over it for ages, looking in shops, surfing online, getting relatives in other countries to look through their shops and report back to him. But nothing had ever popped up that would seem to suit the indian nerd. And that drove Buford insane.

But then an epiphany had happened, and despite being more nervous than anytime he'd ever been nervous, Buford had decided he'd picked the perfect present for his friend.

So on the twenty-third, the day they'd decided to exchange presents before Christmas, Buford had handed all of his friends their gifts, watching as they unwrapped them one by one, grinning at what they got before he turned, empty handed, to Baljeet.

"Buford? Are you okay-"

Baljeet had been artfully cut off by Buford pressing a kiss to his lips, hard and chaste yet spiked with love. He'd pulled back quickly, whispering a small "Merry Christmas Baljeet" on his lips before opening his eyes.

"It is indeed," Baljeet had replied, eyes twinkling before closing the gap between them again.

**Angel**

It was typical of Christmas to be associated with angels. It was technically a religious holiday despite how commercialized it was, and it was typical that angels would be everywhere that Phineas would look.

On top of the tree would be a angel, everywhere he went. He'd begged his mother to keep it to a star this time at home, but the woman had still thrown small decorations of them all over the tree.

Every Christmas party he went to there would be an angel, always prancing around. Whether slutty or conserved, it didn't matter, they were still there and it drove him insane, even once leading him to .

Candace had decided to dress as an angel every day for a week, sniggering every time Phineas would look up and give her the most distasteful look he could muster.

People would sit around and tell each other stories about Christmas angels, spilling stories about how they believed they'd corrected their ways due to an angel showing them their errors. Phineas would gag and leave the room, completely unimpressed.

Children would be outside making snow angels, squealing as the cold would seep through their clothing as they admired what they'd done before running off after their parents. He would wait until they were long gone before kicking them, distaste on every portion of his face.

He didn't know why he hated angels, he just did.

"Hey Ferb, heres your hot chocolate," he murmured as he wandered over to his brother, barely able to hold back a squeal as Ferb latched onto his leg in a hug before snatching the drink out of his hand, downing half of it almost instantly.

"God… _you're _an angel!" he moaned, closing his eyes and all but drooling over the sweet taste.

No, Phineas did not blush. And no, chills did not tingle down his spine at the word. And he definitely did not giggle and run out to make a snow angel to prove that Ferb was right. Nuh uh, no way.

**Wrapping Paper**

Presents were a main part of Christmas. Despite being overly commercialized and normally being giving in huge qualities, Baljeet loved getting presents. He loved ripping off the wrapping paper and throwing it to the side to reveal what was underneath. He even loved collecting up the paper afterwards and pulling off certain parts he wanted to keep of convert into a small collage to add to his Christmas book.

He never denied he was weird.

But he hated wrapping paper the day Buford was pushed into his room, completely wrapped up with a bow in his hair and a tag around his neck saying _Merry Christmas Baljeet! Hope you have a kinky one!_

Baljeet had hissed a simple "Ferb" under his voice before leaning over to rip the ribbon out of Buford's mouth, followed by desperately trying to ignore Buford's colourful language while he tried pulling him out of the wrapping paper.

He'd decided that wrapping paper wasn't all that it was cracked up to be when he began unraveling the fourth roll.

**Cookies**

Christmas was the time of surprises right? Surprise presents, surprise parties, surprise long lost family members. Surprises everywhere you look.

And especially in Buford's kitchen.

"Right, I went to the shops and got the presents for our mums, and picked up the perfume for Isabella," Baljeet chattered as he rustled into the kitchen, plastic bags hanging from his arms and a book clutched in hand. "I also got the food you wanted from the supermarket and I poped over to Ferb's house to pick up the party invites. Phineas was over, you will never guess what they were up to, and have me a book on creating decorations for parties. Hopefully-"

He froze, the book slipping from his hands and crashing to the ground with a loud slam.

"What are you doing?"

He stared at Buford, completely surprised at the sight before him. The bully was standing completely frozen in the middle of the kitchen, the fluffy, lacy pink apron that belonged to his mother tied haphazardly around his much larger body, streaks of white flour coated the fabric and floated in his hair, in his hands were two spatulas covered in some sort of dough that was also smeared across his lips and on the tip of his nose, and Baljeet couldn't even begin to imagine just what was littering the counter behind him.

"Cooking."

"C-Cooking?" Baljeet stared at him in disbelief, one eyebrow twitching madly. "You never cook."

Buford grinned.

"There's always a time to start!" he laughed, swooping forward to grab the bags off Baljeet, shoving a dough covered spatual his way before pressing a quick kiss to Baljeet's forehead. "I'm making cookies!"

Baljeet stared at him stupidly for a minute before bursting out laughing, holding his side as he looked at the messy yet happy Buford.

"And I cannot wait to try them!"

**Tinsel**

Phineas had always been adorable, no doubt about that. Ferb had always admired how cute his step-brother could be, especially when he wanted something and those huge puppy dog eyes would come out.

But he always preferred it when Phineas was overly adorable, so much so he didn't realise it.

"Ferb! You're putting it in the wrong place!" Phineas screeched as Ferb attempted to hang up a strand of tinsel, thinking that draping it over the fireplace would be a good idea. But by the way the other was latching on to his arm and tugging him away, he gathered he was wrong.

"Then where!"

Phineas glared at him before turning away, placing his back to the older of the two, his lips forming a pout and Ferb prayed that the puppy eyes wouldn't come out. He didn't even want to know why, he just hoped they wouldn't.

With a sigh, he flung the piece of tinsel out, watching with satisfaction as it slipped over Phineas' head and he pulled on it when it hit the others waist, causing Phineas to tumble back into his arms. With a grin, he turned him around before wrapping the tinsel around his own waist and becoming thankful that it was long enough to cross over and keep in his hands as he placed them on Phineas' hips.

"Is this the right place?" he asked smugly, grinning down at the other happily. Phineas rolled his eyes but threw his arms around his lovers neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'd prefer it around the bedpost… and my wrists."

Ferb was gobsmacked for a moment, but a dangerous glint flickered in his eyes before he turned and dragged his brother up the stairs.

Candace didn't bother to wonder why her brothers didn't open the door for her that afternoon.

**Gingerbread**

"Really? Gingerbread?"

"It is festive Buford!" Baljeet snapped at the other, glaring at him over the counter. "Just because you seem to lack any sort of jovial feelings, does not mean you need to force your negativity on me."

"I wasn't-"

"And for that matter, have you ever tried it? It is really good."

Buford groaned and pillowed his head in his arms, much to Baljeet's displeasure and he quickly reached over and rapped him on the back of the head with his rolling pin, glaring at him when he raised his head with a growl.

"What the hell 'Jeet!"

"You are being ignorant!"

"And you're being annoying!"

"You are insulting me!"

"I am not, I'm simply saying that gingerbread is ridicu-"

He was cut off by Baljeet lunging at him, eyes glinting dangerously as he was slammed to the ground by the crazy indian who promptly shoved a freshly made gingerbread man in his mouth. Buford choked on it, his eyes watering, but the no-nonsense look on Baljeet's face made him chew slowly and swallow.

He pushed the indian off him instantly, diving for the tray containing the treats.

"_No Buford!_"

"MINE!"

**Santa**

Baljeet was scared to admit that his Christmas' had never been that joyous. His parents participated in the holiday most the time, only so that Baljeet would get the full experiences of the world, but they'd never gone overboard with anything. A few gifts and cooked lunch and dinner, but that was about it.

Buford's mother on the other hand had always gone full out, cooking every Christmas dish under the sun, throwing or attending parties every couple of days, buying gifts for everyone of her friends and more than they could actually count for Buford. She'd decorate the house lavishly, pile lights outside so they wouldn't even need to have streetlights to light up the street. She'd sing carols all day, throw up a Christmas tree bigger than Buford would be when he was a fully grown man, and would tell him Christmas stories every night. She was the living embodiment of Christmas spirit.

So when the two finally got together after a childhood of being nothing but frenimes, Buford and his mother had joined up to give Baljeet the best Christmas experience he could possibly get.

He'd been overjoyed the whole time, but it was only when Buford came in dressed up as Santa, grinning happily and singing about his reindeer, did Baljeet loose it and hug Buford as he cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you," he'd whispered over and over.

"Don't thank me," Buford had whispered back that night as he cuddled up to Baljeet, "thank Santa."

Baljeet's and Buford's laughter had mingled together that night.

**Ice Skating**

Finding out that Ferb's balancing skills, or lack thereof, were not as good as Phineas had assumed, was a bit stunning really.

Especially when he only found out when Ferb had refused pointblank to go ice-skating with him. At first he thought it had been because it was typically a couple thing to do, and they still hadn't admitted their feelings for one another too the other despite knowing the other knew the other liked the other.

It was complicated. But lets say that Buford doesn't know how to shut up.

So Phineas had instantly got a bee in his bonnet when he found out that Ferb couldn't ice skate.

"Look, one foot in front of the other! No! Not like that! Like this! Oh for the love of… Ferb! Just hold my hand and I'lll show you!" Phineas finally cried after the sixth time Ferb had fallen over, leading to him having an overly adorable and very uncommon blush on his cheeks. Rather bashfully, which was odd because Ferb was _never _shy, Ferb took his hand and with a deep breath he slid a little closer to Phineas, waiting for him to take control.

Instead though, Phineas looped and arm around Ferb's waist before shooting him a cheeky grin and sliding off, pulling Ferb along with him. He heard the uneven breaths beside him but took it all in stride, murmuring things under his breath to Ferb and pointing out just what he was doing wrong and how he could perfect it.

After half-an-hour of being pressed side by side, Ferb finally got it.

And at the end of the day when they were all but kicked off the rink, Ferb had walked up to Phineas with wind-blown hair, a goofy grin and flushed cheeks before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," he'd murmured before flicking him a cheeky grin and taking off, leaving the younger brother standing there completely stunned.

That was until he heard the car starting up and he'd taken off with a "_HEY!_".

**Snow**

Baljeet hated the cold with a passion. Being skinny and not having much mass left him always having to add on extra layers anyway, and the additive of cold things such as snow always drove him absolutely insane.

So when he'd woken up one day, peeling himself from Buford's arms and trying not to blush at the fact he'd spent the night _again _in them, he'd been overly disgusted by the white substance floating down to the ground outside.

Buford on the other hand had been completely overjoyed, sprinting outside in his pajamas, gumboots and socks as he scooped up handfuls of freezing cold snow with bare hands, laughing maniacally as he began to build a snowman.

Baljeet had stared in disbelief, right up until Buford barreled past him to race into the kitchen to grab carrots and other assorted items for his snowmen.

"Buford! Put on some mittens or gloves!" Baljeet had snapped, grabbing his boyfriends arm and dragging him back into the house before he could get outside again. Buford had stared at him shocked before grinning madly.

"Only if you come outside with me!"

"What! Why would I do that? You know I hate the snow, hate the cold."

Buford had just leaned forward and kissed him, throwing one of his own huge puffer jackets over the smaller boys shoulders as he did so. "Don't worry," he'd said, "I'll keep you warm. Promise."

So Baljeet had spent the morning pressed up against his boyfriends warm side making snowmen, laughing happily and not having to worry about his cheeks completely freezing off like normal.

Buford made him blush enough to heat them like a sauna.

**Mistletoe**

"Are you for real Mum?" Phineas cried as Linda hung up the dreaded plant in the doorway, staring at her in disbelief. "Why! Why are you doing this!"

"Its a party, of course you need mistletoe," she replied as if it answered all life's questions, and Phineas had stepped closer as she climbed down the ladder, trying to think of come other way to stop her from hanging up the monstrosity. He was cut off though by Linda grinning and dragging him in, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek before walking off.

He was kissed many times that night, by many different people and he hated each and every single time. Cursing his mother a thousand different ways per kiss.

But when Buford walked off towards Baljeet after kissing the top of his head, he felt an arm slither around his waist and a light kiss was suddenly being pressed to his lips.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Ferb smiling gently at him, his lips slightly wet from the drink that had been on Phineas'.

"Merry Christmas Phineas."

He'd stared openly at his brother as he walked off, the thought of cursing his mother long gone.

**Home**

Ferb had always been told by his father, and Buford had always been told by his mother, that home was were the heart was.

"Ferb! Pass us the chicken!" Buford called out from across the table, arms flying out and almost knocking Baljeet from his chair beside him, Candace knocking it aside from the other side. Ferb rolled his eyes but took the plate from Phineas with a thanks before tossing it at the other, hoping he'd catch. Buford did and grinned, the mouthful of ham in his mouth showing and Ferb laughed as Baljeet berated him on being disgusting.

Dinner was a lovely occasion, Candace chatting away to Isabella and Ferb about baby names, Buford being constantly hit by whatever cutlery was in front of anyone in reach as he'd offer up ridiculous names like "Monkeybutt" "Freddo" and "Sir Rimming dat ass", Phineas held a conversation with Baljeet about the physics and chemistry behind… well life in general and Jeremy sat with Django wondering just what was wrong with their family.

By the time it was finished and everyone had relocated to the kitchen to all pitch in with dishes, Isabella and Django were continuously attached by the mouth, visibly drunk, Buford was attempting to convince Phineas that holding a funnel up to his mouth while be poured beer down wasn't a _bad _idea, Ferb was contemplating drowning himself in the dishwater, Candace was drying beside him and trying to cheer him up and Baljeet and Jeremy had disappeared to god knows where.

It was revealed when they went to the lounge and saw it all set up for a round of well picked Christmas movies.

And as Ferb and Buford sat beside each other, Phineas sitting on Ferb's lap whilst Baljeet sat on the floor whilst Jeremy was being forced to rub Candace's back and Isabella and Django were still playing tonsil hockey in the nearby seat, they both came to a delightful conclusion.

They'd found their home. Their new home.

Of course that moment had disappeared as soon as a sex scene popped up on screen and Baljeet had turned to scream at Buford whilst Ferb roared with laughter and Phineas had glared at him, Isabella and Django had hurriedly left the room and Candace and Jeremy had simply raised an eyebrow at the fighting couples before turning up the sound, drowning out the noises with erotic moans and groans.

Well… it was the thought that counted right?

* * *

**So I don't write Phineas and Ferb that often. I've got lots, most of it Buford/Ferb, but they're mostly just presents to my friend, gift fics for NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon.**

**But this one is cool! I like it!  
**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
